


When you wish upon a star

by Miizurichan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mild Drama, alternative universe, musicians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is finally going to work with a singer he admires a lot, Kanda Yuu, but their first meeting doesn't exactly go as planned. Just how will their cooperation on a song work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Planned to do this months ago but certain things happened and I felt nothing but distaste for the entire idea of this fic, but now I'm here, I've finished the first part of it and I'm happy.  
> Enjoy!

Allen had heard about Kanda many times before, but only in his dreams did he think he'd ever get to work with him. 

That dream became reality on a sunny Friday when Nea, his manager and teacher, came up to him and told him the news. 

"Allen, I have some news for you! I think you'll like them very much!" Nea had been grinning as he usually did, so Allen didn't think too much of it first. 

"Okay?" Allen turned away from his piano and looked up at the dark skinned man. "Tell me, then." 

This caused Nea to grin even wider - if that was even possible. "You're going to record a song with the one and only Kanda Yuu! Well, he'll be singing and you'll be playing the piano, but still!" Nea clapped his hands together and patiently waited for Allen's reaction. 

"It's not April fool’s day Nea..." Allen was still looking at him, with a completely blank face. He was completely convinced that Nea was playing with him. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

“I know. This is not a joke.” With a small, completely serious smile, Nea stared at Allen. “Please tell me you’re going to accept the job at least. It’s not every day Kanda is willing enough to go through with a job either, if I should believe his manager Tiedoll!” 

There was no point trying to argue or find a way out of it. Not that Allen wanted to find a way out of it. He had longed for a collaboration job with Kanda ever since he had heard him sing, but he had figured Kanda was out of his league. 

Heaving a sigh, Allen stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, I’ll take the job, when does it start?” 

After a bit of gleeful clapping and dancing around, Nea looked directly at Allen. “As soon as possible so we’re gonna go meet them right now! Hurry, get changed and we’ll go!” 

Allen couldn’t be bothered to reply as he strode toward his bedroom to put on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt along with a cream coloured slim fit vest. Before he headed back out to Nea, Allen tied his hair back with a hair tie. 

“There, all set.” Allen adjusted his sleeve over his glove as he walked back out to Nea. “Fantastic!” Allen could barely get a response out before Nea had grabbed his arm and all but dragged him out of the house and toward their car. 

Although he was confused as to why they were rushing it so much, he went along with Nea at Nea’s speed. What could he do though? When Nea got into these moods, there were no stopping him. 

As they’re in the car on the way to where they’ll met Kanda’s manager Tiedoll and Kanda himself, Allen realizes that he’s not prepared at all. He has no idea what he’s going to say, how he’s going to act or anything at all. 

Allen had met celebrities before, being one himself kind off made that easy, but if the gossip was right, Kanda was the hardest one to get in contact with. Gossip also said he was one of the rudest celebrities, but Allen refused to believe he could be worse than Nea and Lavi in the same room.

\---------

When they park outside the building, Allen briefly thinks that he doesn’t even want to be here. He wanted to work with Kanda, sure, but this was all so soon. 

Regardless, he gets out of the car and follows Nea to the entrance of the building. Allen can feel his palms being sweaty as soon as he sees Kanda’s manager, Froi Tiedoll, but he’s glad Nea goes to greet him first. Gives him a few seconds to wipe his hands on his pants. 

He walks up to them with as confident strides as he can muster while his knees feels as though they’re about to give out from under him. “Hi. I’m Allen.” An uncertain smile is on his face, but it doesn’t seem to bother Tiedoll who shakes his hand excitedly with a wide smile. “I’m Froi Tiedoll! I’ve been wanting to see you for a good while, Allen. I’m very glad you could take the time to come here to work with us.” 

Well, Allen thinks, it’s not as if Nea gave him very much of a choice. 

Before Allen can reply, Nea pops in between them. “Allen here has wanted to work with you, especially Kanda, for ages as well!” The statement makes Allen flush fiercely, but both Tiedoll and Nea laugh it off. 

Once the laughter settles, Tiedoll turns to Allen once again. “I’d love to hear you in action before we start working on the song you will be making with Yuu, if that’s alright with you?” 

“Sure, it’s not a problem for me.” He smiles softly and Tiedoll claps his hands together with an excited grin as he turns around and leads them down the hall and to a row of elevators. 

While they’re waiting for the elevator to come, Allen takes the time to admire every single detail he can. He does the same inside the almost shockingly gorgeous elevator. He’s so focused on looking at every detail he can find that he completely blocks out Tiedoll’s conversation with Nea. 

When they’re finally at the floor Allen suspects the studio is at, Allen snaps out of it. He almost gets lost in looking for details again, but just almost. 

“I think you’ll find the piano quite enjoyable.” Tiedoll smiles as he opens the door to a room where a big, white piano with a red inside stands. It certainly looks enjoyable, but Allen wonders if the sound will be as magnificent as the design. 

“It’s gorgeous.” Allen nods and sits down before cracking his knuckles slightly. “What do you want me to play?” He looks over at Nea and Tiedoll but he can already guess what Nea wants him to both play and sing. 

When neither of them answers, Allen cannot do anything but sigh and shake his head. “Then I’ll play and sing The Musician.” He takes a deep breath, places his hands in position, and starts playing. 

Once he starts playing, it’s as if everyone disappears. The sound of his own playing and his own singing is all that matters to him. There’s nothing else important to him in that moment. 

The first thing he hears when he’s done playing, is clapping. However, there’s something off. It sounds like three sets of hands clapping and he’s pretty sure his own hands are perfectly still. 

Turning from the piano and to where he knows Tiedoll and Nea are, his body freezes. It’s as if someone has thrown a bucket of ice-cold water on him. 

Right there, in the doorway, is the very man he was supposed to be working with. Kanda Yuu. 

His usually emotionless or grumpy face looked interested and almost surprised. It was the first time Allen had ever seen that sort of expression on Kanda’s face. 

Allen can’t get a word out, can’t even greet the older man properly. He just stands there, frozen. Never in a million years did he think he’d end up in a situation like this.


End file.
